


Seguridad

by Nakuru



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunque el final se esté acercando Kaoru no teme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seguridad

La hora seguramente llegará pronto para muchos.

Debería temer o al menos el contraste de eso con sus propias habilidades la debería hacer dudar, pero Kaoru entra al bosque sin ningún titubeo.

Tal vez es porque desde hace mucho se ha estado preparando para el final de la prolongada disputa entre los Shiki y los Kiryuudo o tal vez es porque el lugar esta lleno de vida, brillante y cálida.

Y seguramente eso no cambiará por completo, piensa, ya que aunque muchos pierdan sus vidas otros no lo harán y muchas otras vidas comenzarán y resurgirán, probando que la muerte no es el verdadero final y que por eso no hay que temerle.


End file.
